1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus capable of recognizing a subject and displaying a display indicating the recognized subject.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known, in which, a feature amount of a subject which a user is interested in most (hereinafter, it refers to “main subject”) is obtained and an area where a main subject is present is estimated from image data based on the feature amount. Particularly, a process for sequentially obtaining an area where the main subject is present from moving image data as image data to be sequentially input operates tracing the moving main subject. For this reason, this process is mostly called a tracking process or a chasing process.
There are various imaging apparatuses which obtain a position of a main subject according to the tracking process and perform an imaging control for shooting the main subject suitably. The imaging control includes a focus control which focuses on the main subject, an exposure control which adjusts luminance of the main subject to a suitable level, and a frame control such as panning, tilting, zooming and the like which adjusts the main subject to come to the center of a screen.
JP-A-5-328197 discloses an imaging apparatus that enables easy selection of an area intended by a user when selecting a main subject in the tracking process. This imaging apparatus displays a frame on a subject recognized on a screen upon recognizing the subject, and selects an area of the subject intended by a user from areas on which the frames are displayed, based on an external operation or visual line information.
In the above imaging apparatus, however, when a determined range centered on the position specified by the user is selected as the subject area, the area of the recognized subject is displayed in advance. For this reason, even when an area other than the specified area can be set as the subject area, the user might misunderstand that only the displayed area of the recognized subject can be selected.